Sieben Morgen
by Mel9
Summary: Severus Snape schläft schlecht, entdeckt ein Geheimnis und trifft eine wundervolle Frau...
1. Ein wunderschoener Tag

1 Sieben Morgen  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles Harry Potters Schöpferin...  
  
Inhalt: Snape träumt schlecht, entdeckt ein Geheimnis und trifft eine wundervolle Frau.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein wunderschöner Tag  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über das Land strichen, erwachte auch Hogwarts in seinem gewohnten Glanz. Es versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden, der erste richtige Frühlingstag um genau zu sein und auch noch ein Samstag. Einige Frühaufsteher beschäftigten sich mit ihrem Fitnessprogramm, während die anderen noch selig in ihren Betten schlummerten.  
  
Die grosse Halle füllte sich nur spärlich mit hungrigen Kindern und auch die Lehrer schienen Langschläfer zu sein. Einzig der Schuldirektor, Professor Dumbledore, sass an seinem Platz und beobachtete das morgendliche Treiben. Ab und zu blinzelte er vergnügt in die Runde oder seine Lippen, die unter dem weissen Bart kaum zu sehen waren, verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.  
  
Er gehörte auch zu den Leuten, die nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen konnten, aus Angst etwas Wichtiges zu verpassen. Das war natürlich kindisch und in seinem Alter wusste er, dass an Samstagen in aller Frühe sowieso nicht viel los war. Aber er genoss es, den mehr oder weniger verschlafenen Schülern beim Frühstück zuzusehen.  
  
Da gab es solche, die ganz erpicht darauf waren, keine Sekunde ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen, so wie Hermine Granger. Sie sass auf ihrem Stuhl und rutschte nervös von einer Seite auf die andere, während sie ununterbrochen auf den armen Ron Weasly einredete. Dumbledore verstand zwar nicht um was sich ihre Unterhaltung drehte, aber er hätte schwören können, dass es etwas mit der bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfung zu tun hatte.  
  
Fast sieben Jahre waren schon wider vergangen, seit die beiden und ihre Altersgenossen das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatten. Und Dumbledore kam es vor, als wäre es Gestern gewesen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich viel verändert. Sie waren erwachen geworden und er konnte sie nun mit gutem Gewissen in die weite Welt entlassen. Er und seine Kollegen hatten alles getan um sie auf ihr späteres Leben vorzubereiten und nun war es an ihnen, etwas daraus zu machen.  
  
Hermine strebte eine Karriere als Aurorin an, genau wie Harry. Ron war sich noch nicht so schlüssig. Vielleicht würde er es seinen Freunden gleich tun. Auf jeden Fall hatte er vor, einige Zeit in einem anderen Land zu verbringen um auch noch andere Hexen und Zauberer kennen zu lernen.  
  
Von Voldemort hatte man seit fast einem Jahr nichts mehr gehört. Er war nach seinem letzten Grossangriff, den sie vereiteln konnten, nicht wider aufgetaucht. Es wurde angenommen, dass er irgendwo seine Kräfte sammelte um eines schönen Tages wider zurückzukehren.  
  
Diese Stille war unheimlich. Doch er konnte sich sicher sein, dass sie als erste von seiner Rückkehr erfahren würden. Nicht zu letzt dank seinem „Spion", den er beim dunklen Lord eingeschleust hatte.  
  
Severus Snape versorgte ihn laufend mit neuen Informationen und das unter Einsatz seines Lebens. Dumbeldore wusste wie gross die Belastung für seinen Freund war, aber er wusste auch, dass Severus sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen liess. Und so machte er sich im Moment noch keine grossen Sorgen und genoss lieber den ersten schönen Frühlingstag.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
An einem ganz anderen Ort in Hogwarts, sass zur gleichen Zeit ein weniger fröhlicher Professor an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Aufsätze der Abschlussklassen.  
  
Snape hasste diese Arbeit. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als hätten seine Schüler in den ganzen sieben Jahren noch immer keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken. Natürlich konnten einige dem Fach keinen Nutzen abringen und hielten es für pure Zeitverschwendung. Diesen Dummköpfen konnte er nicht helfen. Er würde in den Abschlussprüfungen keine Gnade walten lassen. Bei diesem Potter zweifelte er auch, obwohl sich Snape eingestehen musste, dass Harry seine Leistungen im letzten Jahr wesentlich gesteigert hatte.  
  
Er nahm den nächsten Aufsatz vom Stapel und fing an, ihn zu überfliegen. Anscheinend hatte die Granger immer noch nicht kapiert, dass ein Pergament nicht zwei Pergamente oder drei Pergamente hiess. In all den Jahren hatte sie mindestens immer das doppelte der verlangten Anzahl Pergamente verfasst. Er überlegte sich ob er nicht einfach anfangen sollte, willkürlich Noten zu machen, um sich die ganze Arbeit zu ersparen. Doch er legte das Stück Papier einfach auf den Stapel zurück und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
  
Snape fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut. Seit einigen Tagen quälte ihn ein seltsamer Traum und liess ihn kaum schlafen. Natürlich hatte er es auch schon mit diversen Tränken versucht, aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht.  
  
Vielleicht hätte er die Krankenstation aufsuchen sollen um Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe zu beten, aber Snape mochte es nicht, wenn andere in seinem Leben herumkramten und dazu würde es unweigerlich führen.  
  
Träume sind Ausdruck für ungelöste Probleme und Sorgen, pflegte sie oft zu sagen und er war nicht gerade versessen darauf, vor ihr sein Innerstes nach Aussen zu kehren, nur um einige alberne Schlafstörungen loszuwerden.  
  
Seine Schläfen reibend, schritt er zu seinem Vorratsschrank und holte eine kleine Phiole mit einer blau schimmernden Flüssigkeit heraus. Diese würde ihm wider auf die Sprünge helfen. So eine Art Aufputschmittel nach eigener Rezeptur, entwickelt um nach seinen Einsätzen für Voldemort wider in die Gänge zu kommen.  
  
Wenn er an seinen letzten Auftrag zurückdachte, lief es ihm immer noch kalt den Rücken hinunter. Damals waren sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten und er konnte sich nicht schnell genug zurückziehen.  
  
Sie waren umzingelt von Auroren des Ministeriums und sieben seiner Todesser- Kameraden mussten ihr Leben lassen. Das wäre natürlich ein Grund zur Freude gewesen. So aber nicht für Snape. Er hatte gewusst, welches Schicksal ihn zurück bei Voldemort ereilen würde. Dieser war nämlich nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, dass seine Nummer Zwei schon das dritte Mal hintereinander versagt hatte. Und so hatte er seine Strafe bekommen.  
  
Ein Wunder, dass er sich nach dieser Tortur überhaupt noch nach Hogwarts zurückschleppen konnte. Von Dumbledore notdürftig zusammengeflickt, gab er am nächsten Tag schon wider Unterricht und dies war auch der blauen Flüssigkeit zu verdanken, die in diesem Moment seine Kehle hinunterlief. Das Zeug konnte süchtig machen.  
  
Gestärkt und halbwegs gutgelaunt, machte sich Snape auf den Weg in die grosse Halle.  
  
Samstags war nie viel los und er konnte sich ganz dem Frühstück widmen, ohne von irgendwelchen Schülern blöd angestarrt zu werden.  
  
Dumbledore sass auch schon da und hatte wie immer ein leichtes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Manchmal schien es, als könnte nichts seine Stimmung trüben und insgeheim bewunderte Snape diese Haltung. Nicht, dass er auch den ganzen Tag mit einem doofen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht herumlaufen mochte, schliesslich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren! Aber manchmal war er dies alles leid und er wünschte sich ein einfaches und ruhiges Leben ohne Probleme, in dem er sich ganz seinen Interessen hingeben könnte.  
  
„Guten Morgen Severus! Ich dachte schon, du würdest dich heute nicht mehr blicken lassen!"  
  
„Tja, ich hatte viel zu tun. Du weisst schon, Aufsätze korrigieren und dergleichen."  
  
„Ja, ja. Immer bei der Arbeit unser guter Severus!"  
  
Snape blickte den Schulleiter ärgerlich von der Seite an. Wie konnte der nur immer so fröhlich bleiben?  
  
Ohne etwas zu antworten, liess er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Das Essen sah verlockend aus und roch auch nicht schlecht. Er nahm sich eine grosse Portion gebratenen Speck, der nur so vor Fett triefte und dazu ein Stück frisches Brot.  
  
Unter der Woche nahm er kein Frühstück zu sich. Er hatte einfach zu viel zu tun, als dass er sich diese Gaumenfreuden erlauben konnte.  
  
Bevor er anfing, die Köstlichkeiten in sich hineinzuschaufeln, betrachtete er noch einmal seinen vollen Teller. Gesund waren alle diese Sachen sicher nicht, aber darüber machte er sich heute keine Gedanken.  
  
„Schon gut, Severus, der Speck wird dich schon nicht beissen!"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und auch Snape konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, wie lange ich mich abrackern muss, um den Speck auf der Hüfte wider los zu werden.."  
  
erwiderte er mit leiser Stimme, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler nicht auf sich zu lenken.  
  
Das Lächeln des Schulleiters wurde immer breiter und gipfelte in einem schallenden Lachen.  
  
Snape wandte sich wider seinem Teller zu und ass, während er die Schüler im Auge behielt.  
  
Keiner wagte es jedoch, den mürrischen Tränkemeister auch nur aus den Augenwinkeln anzusehen, dafür fürchteten sie ihn viel zu sehr. Er war berüchtigt, schon bei den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten gleich in die Luft zu gehen.  
  
Snape genoss es, seine Macht spielen zu lassen. Leider machte dieses Verhalten einsam. Aber das störte ihn auch nicht heftig. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als irgendwelchen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hinterher zu laufen. Niemand konnte ihn leiden und dies beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Wenn er nur an die unsinnigen Konversationen dachte, die sich zwischen den Menschen abspielen konnten. Über irgendwelche verflossenen Lieben, Haustiere, Kleidung und Kleinigkeiten, denen er sowieso nie Beachtung schenkte. Nein, weshalb sollte er sich auf diese Art unterhalten wollen, er sah einfach keinen Sinn darin. Über wirklich interessante Dinge diskutierte niemand und so sah er sich gezwungen sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen, über wirklich wichtige Dinge.  
  
Als Snape sein Frühstück beendet hatte, verabschiedete er sich von Dumbledore, erhob sich, und verliess mit wehendem Umhang den Saal.  
  
Der ältere Mann blickte ihm nach. Was ging in seinem Freund nur die ganze Zeit vor? 


	2. Der Traum

Kapitel 2: Der Traum  
  
Snape kehrte in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück, um sich wider an die Arbeit zu machen. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so gut gewesen, noch ein so üppiges Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Aber vielleicht waren es auch seine Gedanken, die die ganze Zeit um eine Sache kreisten: seinen Traum.  
  
Seit fast einer Woche spielte sich in seinem Schlaf die selbe Geschichte ab:  
  
Er befand sich in seinem Klassenzimmer. Es war schon nach Schulschluss und die Klassenarbeiten warteten darauf korrigiert zu werden. Also machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit stieg ihm ein seltsamer Duft in die Nase, nach Gewürzen, soweit er das einordnen konnte. Er suchte also nach der Quelle dieser Wohlgerüche und fand sich plötzlich auf einem Platz wider, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Sein Klassenzimmer war verschwunden.  
  
Auf dem Platz tummelten sich die Menschen und die Sonne brannte auf seinen Kopf.  
  
Er schien sich auf einem orientalischen Markt zu befinden. Und jetzt erkannte er auch aus welcher Richtung der Gewürzduft herüberströmte. Die mit Fliesen ausgelegten Gassen wirkten wie Korridore zwischen zahllosen winzigen Buden mit prallgefüllten Säcken von Gewürzen und Kräutern sowie Flaschen voll duftender Essenzen.  
  
Snape setzte sich in Bewegung und streifte ungeniert zwischen den Ständen umher, vorbei am Teppichmarkt und den Handwerkern, die filigrane Goldarbeiten präsentierten. Überall drangen fremde Worte an sein Ohr und er sah, wie an jeder Ecke heftig um den Preis gefeilscht wurde.  
  
Als er so eine Weile gegangen war, erhob sich vor ihm ein grosses Steintor. Das musste das Tor in der Stadtmauer sein, überlegte er. Er drehte sich um. Hinter sich konnte er zwei Minarette einer Moschee sehen. Dies bestätigte seine Annahme, dass er sich in einem Land des Orients befinden musste. Auf der anderen Seite der Mauer erstreckte sich die karge Wüste.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte eine verhüllte Gestalt hinter einer der Steinsäulen auf. Snape wollte sich zu erst hinter die andere Säule schieben, merkte aber dann, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um eine zierliche Frau handelte.  
  
Ihr ganzer Körper war in ein schwarzes Gewand gehüllt und ihr Gesicht war von einem Tuch verhüllt, dass nur einen schmalen Schlitz für die Augen frei liess. Grosse, dunkelbraune Augen, von langen Wimpern umrandet und durch schwarze Striche hervorgehoben.  
  
Er blieb wie gefesselt stehen. An ihrem Handgelenk konnte er einen dicken goldenen Armreif erkennen, der gar nicht zu ihrer zerbrechlichen Statur passte. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Instinktiv wollte er sie ergreifen.  
  
In diesem Moment trat eine andere Gestalt aus dem Schatten ins Licht der grellen Wüstensonne. Sie war kaum grösser als die Frau, jedoch trug sie keinen Schleier, sondern nur ein langes schwarzes Gewand und einen Umhang. Snape konnte erkennen, dass es sich diesmal um einen Mann handelte und er schätzte, dass er etwa in seinem Alter war. Sein Gesicht wurde durch eine grosse Narbe entstellt und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem grässlichen Grinsen. Der seltsame Mann trat von hinten auf die Frau zu. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er sie am Arm packte und in die Dunkelheit zurückzerrte, aus der er gekommen war.  
  
Die Frau schrie auf und sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Snape nicht verstand. Doch er brauchte sie nicht zu verstehen um zu wissen, dass sie in Gefahr war.  
  
Als er aber durch das Tor trat, war die Frau verschwunden. Ebenso der Mann. Einzig der goldene Ring lag im Sand und schien sich zu bewegen.  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte Snape, dass es sich um eine goldene Schlange handelte, die sich nun auf ihn zu bewegte. Ihr Körper war mit Zeichen übersäht, die er nicht deuten konnte. Allem Anschein nach waren es Hieroglyphen der alten Ägypter. Also befand er sich wahrscheinlich in Ägypten.  
  
Aber sein Standort war jetzt sein kleinstes Problem, denn die Schlange hatte sich aufgerichtet und zischte ihn böse an. Das Zischen hörten sich wie Worte an, die sie ständig wiederholte. Snape verstand es nicht, aber es hörte sich an wie „saba'a" und „bukra", aber er war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Auf einmal verstummte sie und fing an zu wachsen. Nach kurzer Zeit überrage sie sogar die beiden Minarette hinter ihm. Ihre Augen glühten wütend und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Die Erde zitterte. Snape wollte weglaufen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie die Schlange das Tor passierte und auf den Markt zukroch.  
  
Die Menschen waren in ihre Häuser geflüchtet oder rannten panisch durch die engen Gassen. Das Monster bewegte sich unbeirrt fort und zerstörte alles was ihm im Weg war.  
  
Snape stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm, bis er schliesslich nur noch die entsetzlichen Schmerzensschreie der Leute wahrnahm.  
  
An diesem Punkt endete es immer und er erwachte schlagartig. Er wusste, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch schien es ihm von Mal zu Mal realer zu sein.  
  
„Saba'a, bukra" sagte er immer wider leise vor sich hin. Was hatte die Schlange damit gemeint? Es liess ihm keine Ruhe und er beschloss sich in der Bibliothek nach einem Wörterbuch umzusehen. Wahrscheinlich waren es arabische Worte gewesen, da er sich ja jedes Mal in Ägypten befand.  
  
Auch die unbekannte Frau begleitete ihn immer in seinen Gedanken. Wer war sie? Und wer war der Mann?  
  
Sofort verbannte er jeden weiteren Gedanken an seinen Traum aus seinem Kopf. Wie konnte er sich nur von so etwas von seinen täglichen Tätigkeiten abhalten lassen?  
  
Snape beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und stattdessen die Aufsätze fertig zu korrigieren, die sich immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten.  
  
Aber irgendwie wollte ihm das auch nicht gelingen. 


	3. Schoene Aussichten

Kapitel 3: Schöne Aussichten...  
  
Als Snape seine Arbeit endlich beendet hatte, beschloss er, sich noch kurz in der Bibliothek umzusehen. In seinem düsteren Büro hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich der Tag schon lange seinem Ende zugeneigt hatte. Die Korridore waren menschenleer und die Schüler hielten sich wahrscheinlich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen auf. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war.  
  
In zügigem Tempo huschte er wie ein schwarzer Schatten durch die Gänge und zückte noch im Gehen seinen Zauberstab um die Türe zur Bibliothek zu entriegeln.  
  
Da er nicht wusste wonach er eigentlich suchte, blieb er einen Moment stehen und ging dann zielstrebig auf die verbotene Abteilung zu. Er kannte sich aus und hatte hier schon viele Stunden zugebracht. Schon in seiner Schulzeit, hatte er sich manchmal mitten in der Nacht aus dem Slytherin- Schlafsaal geschlichen, um in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Snape liebte den Geruch der alten Bücher und liebte die Geheimnisse, die diese Bücher manchmal preisgaben. Ausserdem gaben Bücher (auf jeden Fall die meisten von ihnen) keine blöden Bemerkungen von sich...  
  
Schnell konzentrierte er sich wider auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben und schritt das erste Regal ab. Irgendwo hatte er vor Jahren ein Buch über ägyptische Mythen gesehen, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr an dessen Standort erinnern.  
  
Nach einer Weile, er wollte schon fast aufgeben, entdeckte Snape, wonach er gesucht hatte. Langsam zog er ein schweres, verstaubtes Buch aus dem Regal und betrachtete es. Der Einband war aus dunkelbraunem Leder und goldene Hieroglyphen zierten den Deckel.  
  
Snape setzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf und begab sich auf den Rückweg hinunter in die Kerker.  
  
Auf halber Strecke, lief ihm der Direktor über den Weg.  
  
„Guten Abend Severus! Ich war gerade in deinem Büro, du warst aber nicht da..."  
  
„Ich war in der Bibliothek" erwiderte Snape knapp.  
  
„Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes von mir, Albus?"  
  
„Ach, könnte auch bis morgen warten, aber ich dachte, wir könnten uns noch ein Glas Wein genehmigen..." sagte Dumbledore und hielt Snape eine Flasche unter die Nase.  
  
Dieser sah immer noch etwas grimmig aus, nickte aber schliesslich doch und die Beiden gingen zusammen Richtung Kellergeschoss.  
  
Snape öffnete die Türe zu seinem Büro und deutete Dumbledore einzutreten. Der liess sich nicht zweimal bitten, trat ein und setzte sich sogleich in einen der dunklen Sessel, die um den Tisch standen.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Buch?" wollte der Direktor wissen, als es Snape auf den Schreibtisch fallen liess.  
  
Snape nahm erst zwei Gläser aus dem Regal zu seiner Linken, öffnete die Flasche mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und schenkte ein.  
  
Der Wein schmeckte süsslich und schien ziemlich alkoholhaltig zu sein.  
  
„Ägyptische Mythen." Gab er breitwillig Auskunft.  
  
„Das trifft sich gut, denn über so was Ähnliches wollte ich gerade mit dir reden."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sein Gegenüber verwundert an. Ohne darauf zu achten, fuhr Dumbledore fort.  
  
„In diesem Jahr steht erstmals eine Einführung in altägyptischen Flüchen auf dem Lehrplan für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da wir aber keine Spezialisten hier haben, hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen für nächste Woche eine junge Dame einzuladen, die auf diesem Gebiet ziemlich gut sein soll. Leider ist Remus in den nächsten Tagen verhindert, da Vollmond ist."  
  
Sie wussten beide, dass es in dieser Zeit für Remus Lupin unmöglich war, zu unterrichten. Wer wollte schon Unterricht bei einem Werwolf haben? Trotz des Banntrankes, den Snape ihm jedes Mal braute und der die Symptome der Verwandlung dämpfte, konnte es gefährlich werden.  
  
Vor einiger Zeit hatte Dumbledore Snape gebeten, während diesen Tagen den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Der Zaubertränkelehrer war überglücklich gewesen, wovon er sich natürlich nichts anmerken liess. Seine Schüler waren weniger erfreut gewesen. Noch zwei Stunden Snape konnten die wenigsten ertragen und vor allem für die Gryffindors wurden sie zur Qual.  
  
Dumbledore setzte das Gespräch fort.  
  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du sie als deine Assistentin am Unterricht teilnehmen lassen wirst. Wenn alles erfolgreich verläuft, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie für längere Zeit entsprechende Kurse geben könnte. Für unsere Schüler wäre dies sicher eine spannende Erfahrung, findest du nicht?"  
  
Snape überlegte kurz.  
  
„Ich soll also Kindermädchen spielen..." sagte er schliesslich mehr zu sich selbst. Der ältere Mann hatte es aber trotzdem verstanden und sah ihn tadelnd an.  
  
„Severus, ich erwarte von dir, dass du die Dame fair behandelst! Sie hat noch nie eine Unterrichtsstunde abgehalten. Also, sei nett zu ihr."  
  
„Ich werde mir selbstverständlich Mühe geben..."  
  
Snape erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal als ein junger Student praktische Erfahrung in seinem Unterricht sammeln wollte. Nachdem er jeden Abend den Klassenraum von Zaubertrankrückständen säubern musste und Snape ihn zur Schnecke machte wo er nur konnte, verliess er Hogwarts bereits nach fünf Tagen. Snape tat es nicht leid. Er war es gewohnt alleine und nach seinen Methoden zu unterrichten.  
  
~Auch die wird's nicht lange aushalten.~ dachte er sich und schenkte sich zufrieden das dritte Glas Wein ein.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn besorgt an. ~Wenn das nur gut geht...~  
  
Als sie gemeinsam die Flasche geleert hatten, verabschiedete sich Dumbledore.  
  
Snape sass noch eine Weile in seinem Sessel. Er war zu müde um sich ins Schlafzimmer zu bewegen und sogar zu müde um einzuschlafen. Also starrte er einfach vor sich hin und genoss die Stille. In seinen Gedanken dachte er sich schon einige Gemeinheiten aus, mit denen er seine „Assistentin" aus der Schule vertreiben würde. Dumbledore wusste genau, dass es für ihn schwierig war, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wollte sich auch nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Alles was er wollte war Ruhe, einfach nur Ruhe.  
  
Nach langer Zeit konnte er sich endlich aufraffen und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, wo er das Buch abgelegt hatte.  
  
Snape hob es auf und blätterte darin. Nirgendwo konnte er etwas über eine Schlange entdecken und eigentlich war es ihm jetzt zuwider, genauer danach zu suchen.  
  
Mit dem Buch unter dem Arm zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, legte seine Robe ab und liess sich ins Bett fallen, wo er sofort einschlief.  
  
------------------  
  
Am nächsten Tag war nicht viel los. Sonntags schliefen die meisten bis zum Mittagessen und verbrachten die grösste Zeit in den Aufenthaltsräumen ihrer Häuser.  
  
Snape hatte das Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen und blätterte darin. Bis jetzt hatte er eine Menge Geschichten und Legenden gelesen, die alle interessant waren, ihm aber nicht weiterhalfen.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde es ihm dann doch zu blöd und er stellte das Buch in sein Bücherregal. Er hatte für sich beschlossen, sich nicht mehr um diesen blöden Traum zu kümmern, sondern sich lieber wider seinem Unterricht zuzuwenden.  
  
Letzte Nacht hatte er wider von dieser geheimnisvollen Frau geträumt und wider konnte er nichts tun.  
  
Das ging nun schon eine Woche so und Snape hoffte, dass er dies nicht noch länger ertragen zu müssen. 


	4. Herzliche Begruessung

Kapitel 4: Herzliche Begrüssung  
  
Am späteren Nachmittag versammelten sich alle Professoren im Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Dumbledore trat ein.  
  
„Meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Wie Ihr alle wisst, habe ich heute die Ehre zwei neue Gesichter bei uns begrüssen zu dürfen. In wenigen Augenblicken müssten sie hier ankommen, Hagrid bringt sie gerade hoch."  
  
Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, klopfte es an der Türe.  
  
„Kommen Sie nur herein!" sagte der Schulleiter, während alle gespannt zum Eingang sahen.  
  
Die Türe ging auf und zwei Frauen traten ein. Dumbledore ging sofort auf sie zu und streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Sie müssen Setha Jenkins sein!" Die Frau, dessen Hand er schüttelte, nickte.  
  
Der Direktor streckte auch der anderen Frau die Hand hin, die diese sofort ergriff.  
  
„Und sie sind Eve Jenkins, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ja das bin ich wohl..." gab sie mit einem Lächeln zur Antwort.  
  
Dumbledore wendete sich wider den anderen Professoren zu.  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen, unsere neue Lehrerin für altägyptische Flüche. Sie ist gerade aus Ägypten zurückgekehrt und wird Professor Snape in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste assistieren.  
  
Snape sah zum ersten Mal auf. Vorher hatte er mit eisiger Mine auf den Boden gestarrt, um von Anfang an seine Haltung klar zu machen.  
  
Er musterte die Frau von oben bis unten. Sie hatte rabenschwarzes, schulterlanges Haar und wirkte etwas zurückhaltend. Besonders gross war sie nicht und ihren etwas rundlichen Körper versteckte sie in einem weiten, dunkelvioletten Kleid. Ihr Umhang wirkte zerknittert und Snape fand, dass sie nicht eine besonders starke Ausstrahlung hatte. Ein kleines graues Mäuschen.  
  
Jetzt wendete sich Dumbledore der anderen Frau zu.  
  
„Dies hier ist Eve Jenkins und wie alle wohl schon bemerkt haben, die Schwester von Miss Setha Jenkins. Sie wird ein Praktikum in Wahrsagen absolvieren."  
  
Auch diesmal musterte Snape die Frau unauffällig. Man hätte die Beiden kaum für Schwestern halten können. Sie war grösser als Setha, ihr Körper steckte in einem schwarzen enganliegenden Kleid, das ihre Figur wunderbar zur Geltung brachte. Ihre hellbraunen, fast blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Knoten gebunden und hochgesteckt.  
  
Auf einmal blickte sie Snape direkt in die Augen. Diese Augen, grosse braune Augen, umrandet von langen Wimpern, kannte er doch von irgendwoher.. Natürlich! Diese Frau hatte die selben Augen, wie die Unbekannte aus seinem Traum!  
  
Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und starrte sie an. Er war verwirrt.  
  
Eve Jenkins sah zu erst wider weg und wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu.  
  
„Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüssung! Ich und meine Schwester freuen uns hier zu sein."  
  
Setha nickte, sagte aber kein Wort.  
  
„Bevor ich Ihnen Ihre Zimmer zeige, möchte ich Sie noch mit Ihren neuen Kollegen bekannt machen."  
  
Dumbledore stellte jeden einzelnen Lehrer vor und kam am Schluss zu Snape.  
  
„Dies hier ist Severus Snape, unser Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Vertretung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie, Setha, haben die Ehre mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich hoffe Sie beide werden sich gut vertragen."  
  
Setha streckte Snape die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite..." gab Snape mit einem eisigen Unterton zur Antwort.  
  
Setha zog ihre Hand schnell wider zurück und blickte zu Boden.  
  
Nach der ganzen Vorstellungszeremonie führte Dumbledore die beiden in ihre neuen Unterkünfte.  
  
----------------------  
  
Das kleine Appartement, in das die beiden Schwestern einzogen, befand sich in einem der Türme von Hogwarts. Es war freundlich und hell eingerichtet und Setha und Eve fühlten sich sofort wie zu Hause. Nachdem sie ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten machten sie sich's im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin gemütlich.  
  
„Na, Schwester, wie gefällt es dir hier in Hogwarts?"  
  
„Kann ich noch nicht sagen, Eve, aber die Kollegen scheinen ganz in Ordnung zu sein..."  
  
~...bis auf Snape vielleicht...~ fügte sie in ihren Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Noch immer sah sie ihn vor sich, wie er sie abschätzig von oben bis unten gemustert hatte und mit seiner herablassenden Stimme ihren Gruss erwiderte. Das konnte ja heiter werden, aber schliesslich wollte sie mit ihm arbeiten und nicht seine beste Freundin werden. Dies war Sache ihrer Schwester. Eve hatte die Gabe, sich mit allen Menschen zu verstehen. Mit ihrer aufgeschlossenen, fröhlichen Art, konnte sie sogar die miesepetrigsten Zeitgenossen um den Finger wickeln. Manchmal beneidete Setha sie darum, obwohl sie ihr das sicher nie gesagt hätte.  
  
„Los, hoch mit dir!" riss Eve sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen und ich denke wir sollten uns noch etwas frisch machen, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten war Eve auch schon im Bad verschwunden.  
  
Nach knapp einer Stunde klopfte Setha ungeduldig an die Badezimmertür. Sie hatte keine Ahnung weshalb ihre Schwester immer so lange brauchte.  
  
„Eve, komm endlich raus, wir kommen sonst zu spät und das schon an unserem ersten Abend!"  
  
Zu erst war ein Grummeln und Poltern zu hören und mit einem Mal flog die Tür auf und Eve trat hinaus. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Hosenanzug an und dazu den passenden Umhang mit Stehkragen. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und um ihren Hals glitzerte die Halskette, die Setha ihr von ihrem letzten Ägyptenaufenthalt mitgebracht hatte. Der Anhänger war aus Gold und zeigte eine Schlange, die sich um einen grünen Skarabäus wand.  
  
„Du liebst grosse Auftritte, nicht wahr?" sah Setha ihre Schwester etwas genervt an.  
  
„Tja, manche habens, manche nicht..." und mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Setha konnte kaum Schritt halten und war ganz ausser Atem, als sie endlich die grosse Halle betraten. Natürlich hatten sich schon alle zum Essen eingefunden und die beiden sahen, dass auch schon alle Professoren am Lehrertisch platzgenommen hatten. Auf jeden Fall waren alle Plätze bis auf zwei besetzt.  
  
„Guten Abend! Haben Sie sich schon in ihrem neuen Quartier eingerichtet?"  
  
Fragte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonegall, neben die sich Eve gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Ja, es ist wirklich sehr gemütlich!"  
  
Die beiden Frauen verfielen in eine angeregte Diskussion und Setha hörte nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr hin. Sie selber hatte das grosse Glück neben Severus Snape sitzen zu dürfen, da sonst kein Platz mehr frei war. Dieser beachtete sie aber nicht weiter, beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinem Weinkelch, den er ohne Unterbruch um dessen Achse drehte. Das Geräusch, das dabei verursacht wurde, konnte einem den letzten Nerv rauben.  
  
Setha beschoss, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, sondern sich ganz und gar auf die köstlichen Speisen zu konzentrieren.  
  
Dumbledore, der die beiden beobachtet hatte, fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, Setha zu Snapes Assistentin zu machen. Er schien offensichtlich nicht besonderen Gefallen an der neuen Situation zu finden. Obwohl er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, sich fair zu verhalten, würdigte er Setha keines Blickes.  
  
Als Snape zu ihm aufsah, bedeutete er ihm, er solle sich doch ein wenig mit seiner neuen Kollegin unterhalten.  
  
~Toll, ich liebe Small Talk...~ dachte der Zauberer und drehte sich widerwillig zu Setha um. Sie schien ihn auch nicht zu beachten und nach einer Weile räusperte er sich hörbar. Die Frau neben ihm drehte den Kopf und sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
„Sie sind also in Ägypten gewesen?" fragte er mit möglichst höflicher Stimme.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich. Ich habe dort einige Jahre studiert. An einer Muggel- Universität."  
  
„Können die einem überhaupt etwas beibringen?" gab er mit einem spöttischen Unterton zur Antwort.  
  
Setha hörte gar nicht hin. Schon oft hatte sie sich solche Kommentare anhören müssen.  
  
„Und sie Professor, waren sie auch schon in Ägypten?" fragte sie ihn stattdessen.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er an seinen Traum denken und roch förmlich die feinen Düfte, die dort in der Luft lagen. Er musste eine ganze Weile so nachgedacht haben, denn auf einmal legte ihm jemand die Hand auf den Arm und rüttelte ihn.  
  
„Was?" fuhr er zusammen und blitzte Setha aus seinen schwarzen Augen böse an.  
  
Schnell liess sie seinen Arm los.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber geht es ihnen nicht gut? Sie sehen blass aus..."  
  
Snape sagte nichts. Stattdessen stand er auf und verliess die Halle. Setha blickte ihm verdattert nach. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wider falsch gemacht? Es war einfach zum verzweifeln! Im Umgang mit anderen Menschen schien sie immer das Falsche zu machen.  
  
Auch die anderen am Tisch hatten die Szene mitbekommen und Eve drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um.  
  
„Was hast du denn mit dem angestellt?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
Setha antwortete ihr nicht. Die ganze Situation war ihr irgendwie peinlich.  
  
„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, Miss Jenkins, Professor Snape ist manchmal ein wenig launisch. Der kriegt sich schon wider ein." Meldete sich Minerva McGonegall zu Wort.  
  
Das musste er auch, schliesslich sollte sie morgen mit ihm zusammen unterrichten. 


End file.
